Motorcycles have been enjoyed by the public for decades. In recent years, more and more motorcycles have become popular not simply as means for transportation, but also as recreational vehicles that are used primarily for pleasure. Accordingly, motorcycles have become more and more expensive as their popularity grows, and there is a greater desire to participate in motorcycle shows, club rallies, as well as transporting the motorcycle to repair shops where even more money is spent to customize it.
Transporting a motorcycle typically involves loaded it by ramp into the back of a pickup truck where it is secured for transport. As motorcycles have grown in size and power, the danger of pushing or riding a motorcycle up a ramp into the back of a pickup truck has increased. A fall from a ramp while astride a large motorcycle now can cause serious injury. Motorcycle trailers can reduce this danger, but their cost makes them an unattractive choice, as does the problem of storing a motorcycle trailer when not in use. Even with the trailer, ramps are still necessary and the risk of injury is not completely eliminated. Another problem with transporting motorcycles is that often more than one motorcycle needs to be transported, either by truck or trailer. It is often impossible to transport two ore more motorcycles in the back of a pickup truck due to their size, so a large trailer is often used.
Thus, there remains a heartfelt need to transport motorcycles in a manner that is safer and less costly than by current methods.